ColdThunder
by JusticeCross
Summary: Horo is tired of Ren keeping the team at a distance, most importantly he is tired of Ren keeping him at a distance, and decides it is up to him to teach the idiot a trust lesson. RenXHoro One shot, pretty much one large smut scene. RATED M FOR REASON! Enjoy!


**Here is my first non-eyeshield 21 fic. Sorry that there are some vague details and some inconsistencies. I have not read Shaman King for over five years and was sitting in one of my classes, bored out of my mind and started thinking about manga I had read before I was into yaoi and I remembered Shaman King and then I remembered my favorite characters and then I was like (mwahauahaha!) So I wrote this fic during a class and couldn't look up specific details.**

Ren was surprised and even a little intimidated as Horo advanced on him. Horo's eyes were piercing as they gazed at him, full of resolve and determination. Ren backed off as Horo came alarming close, his stance aggressive, put off by the uncharacteristic display of dominance. Ren furrowed his brows as it became apparent that something had made Horo lose his temper. Ren's heartbeat sky rocketed as his back hit the cold stone wall behind him, small flaking chips digging uncomfortably into his back through his thin shirt. A small smirk curled Horo's mouth as he came closer, the lack of escape for the smaller man seeming to put the younger man at ease.

"What are you doing?" Ren growled out in an attempt to regain his arrogance and aloofness. Horo's eyes narrowed at him, the smile twisting his mouth getting just a fraction of an inch larger. "Why have you been avoiding me Ren?" Ren's eyes widened and his heart stuttered as Horo crowded him against the wall their bodies just scant inches away from each other. Horo's eyes took on a deep look that Ren could not interpret as Horo raised his arms to cage him in even further, digging his nails into the crumbling walls.

"Why?" Horo demanded again refusing to give an inch.

"You're getting too close" Ren snarled reaching out to shove the older boy away from him. Horo's grin grew bigger as Ren's attempt to move him were unsuccessful, and yet his hands lingered on his shoulders, not grasping but not releasing the material of Horo's jacket.

Horo reached out to a flinching Ren, gently brushing three finger tips across the smooth delicate column of the boys neck before gently wrapping his hand fully around his neck, letting his hand linger in light contact, enjoying the feeling of the frantic fluttering of his pulse against his palm. "To be honest Ren," Horo purred, "it's getting a bit aggravating. I'm tired of letting you run from me. What are you afraid of Ren?"

Ren shuddered slightly at his words, "You're getting to close" he repeated firmly, refusing to look up into Horo's eyes. Gentle waves of heat radiated from the skin on skin contact and Ren couldn't help another small shiver from working its way down his spine.

There was a perceivable change in Horo's demeanor as he felt the shivers making their way through Ren's body. A small growl worked its way out of Horo's mouth and he pushed further into Ren, allowing their bodies to just barely slide across each other, the friction of their clothes causing sparks of desire to ignite across his skin.

Ren's burnished gold eyes were half closed in pleasure, a delicious pink hue creeping across his skin. Horo grinned in pleasure, leaning in to brush his nose across Ren's deep purple locks before brushing his lips across the shell of his ear, enjoying the feel of increased shudders from the boy below him and a barely perceptible moan passing his lips.

"Ren" Horo murmured huskily into his ear, eliciting a small gasp from said person, "Stop thinking," he licked at Ren's neck greatly enjoying the taste, "stop running" another lick with a small nibble. Horo grinned at the feeling of Ren leaning into his mouth making small needy sounds in the back of his throat.

Ren blinked in stupefaction as Horo quickly pulled Ren away from the wall, forcibly pushing him into a thankfully nearby room. Ren flushed as Horo shoved him into the room firmly shutting the door behind them, turning with piercing eyes to stare at Ren, his intentions clear.

Ren began to panic now that he was out of Horo's grasp and able to think more clearly. Backing up quickly, not taking his eyes from Horo who advanced on him. Ren continued to back up until his knees knocked painfully against a low set table. Ren scrabbled for his weapon but he had left it in his room, thinking he would be safe enough. However, he had not thought he would be attacked in such a way. "Horo, you need to stop" Ren snarled sliding around the table, "I'm not sure what the hell you think you're doing but I think you have some serious misconceptions."

The look on Horo's face did not change as he stalked Ren across the room, his eyes predatory. "No Ren" Horo rumbled finally reaching his prey, snatching his hands and pressing him down against the table before he could think to use physical aggression to try and make Horo back off. The pressure against his legs forced Ren's knees to give out, slamming his back uncomfortably against the hard surface. Without remorse or hesitation Horo pressed down on Ren until his shoulders were pushed firmly against the table. Horo forced Ren's hands above his head, pinning him there with one arm. Ren grimaced at the dust that was undoubtedly marring his cloths but all such thoughts fled as Horo loomed over him, firmly pressing a knee in-between Ren's slightly parted legs, watching his face carefully to judge his reactions to his behavior and was incredibly pleased with the erotic gasp that burst from the older male's lips, his hips rising from the table to press more firmly against his leg.

Horo buried his free hand into Ren's hair, drawing his muddled gold gaze back to his own piercing one. "I don't think I have any misconceptions. I think you just need to trust a little." Horo slanted his mouth across Ren's, firmly pressing their lips together, demanding entrance almost immediately. Horo felt Ren tense up, weakly trying to pull his wrists from Horo's grasp. Horo refused to release him putting even more demand into the kiss, tracing Ren's lips with his tongue, nibbling at the edges. With a last weak tug and a lust filled, almost weak cry, Ren opened his mouth to Horo.

Ren could not deny the presence above him, could not deny the lure of his teammates erotic promise. With a pathetic whimper that Ren would never admit to having slipped from between his lips, he opened himself to the younger man above him. Fierce waves of heat beginning to crash over him as Horo mapped out his mouth, sounds of contentment leaking from Horo's mouth as he claimed the male.

Ren could not think as Horo continued to claim his body, his free hand starting to explore the splayed out body. Dragging his fingers first down Ren's arm before sweeping it up his chest, his fingers catching on the buttons of his shirt. Horo chuckled as Ren gave a needy whimper when he pulled away in order to move his lips to Ren's neck, enjoying the breathy gasps that were being puffed into his ear.

Ren shuddered beneath Horo, gasping quietly as teeth sunk into his neck, tilting his head to give him all the room he needed. Unable to hold back Ren moaned and shuddered against Horo pressing himself hard against the leg that was still pressed between his own. "Horo" Ren growled out, panting, wanting more of the pleasure that he was giving him.

Above him Horo chuckled, pulling away to lick lazily at the angry purple marks he had left. "Keep your arms above your head." Horo growled menacingly, finally releasing his wrists so he could use both hands to enjoy the man underneath him. Ren clasped his hands together in order to keep himself from touching Horo who straddled his waist, staring down at him as he slowly removed his jacket, wearing only a black shirt underneath. Ren's hands itched to remove the headband that kept Horo's ice blue hair from falling into his eyes, he had always had a fascination with the boy's unusual blue and black hair and he desperately wanted to feel it.

Horo pushed Ren's shirt far enough to display a couple inches of tantalizing skin, licking and sucking at the exposed flesh, nibbling at his hips. Ren licked his lips as Horo pushed himself off the table, allowing cool hair to brush at his overheated skin. Ren stared hungrily at Horo as he slowly pulled his shirt over his head, allowing his muscles to ripple and flow. He enjoyed the show immensely, clenching his hands tightly to keep himself from reaching out for Horo. Ren shuddered in pleasure as Horo's eyes re-focused on him after the shirt was fully removed.

A sudden sly smirk rippled across Horo's face. "Ren" He murmured seductively "remove your shirt for me." Ren's tongue darted out, licking his lips nervously. Horo crossed his arms behind his head, standing in an almost casual pose as he stared down at the young male. "I won't touch you again if you don't do this." He murmured quietly his eyes assessing Ren carefully.

Red washed over Ren's face, it was one thing to be swept away by pleasure, it was completely different thing when he was essentially being asked to give his consent for any further action. "I thought you wanted to be in charge" Ren snapped trying to deflect the attention from him.

"No" Horo stated casually, switching his weight to his other leg, "You want me to be in charge. Now should I leave?"

Ren's chest suddenly constricted at the thought of Horo leaving him and without conscious thought his hands unclasped and trailed towards the buttons on the shirt. The hope and approval that filled Horo's face and eyes swept away any lingering doubts that Rue had. His breathing started to come in short sharp pants as he slowly undid the button's pulling the garment away from his body as Horo stared at him with heated eyed.

"Everything now Ren" Horo growled out between clenched teeth, his muscles standing out in testament to the restrain he was practicing in order to keep himself from jumping on the younger male. Ren hesitated only a moment as his hands went to his waist, smoothly brushing the remaining garments from his body leaving himself fully open to Horo's gaze. Horo momentarily regretted the lack of control he possessed that would not allow him to enjoy the sight for long.

Ren shuddered as Horo stalked back to him, crawling over his body so that his legs were on either side of Ren's legs and his arms braced on either side of his head. "Ren" Horo murmured with a note of worship in his voice before he lowered his mouth to caresses Ren's, before kissing down his neck and across his chin. Taking time to explore the expanse of Ren's chest before licking across a dusky nipple, sweeping a hand across his chest to caress the other nipple, flicking his fingers delicately over it.

Ren arched into the questing mouth, reaching out he buried his hands into Horo's hair murmuring in pleasure at the soft luxurious texture. Horo grinned up at Ren as he yanked his headband off, throwing the offending object off somewhere in the room.

"Ren, I can't last much longer. I need you." Ren shuddered at the words whispered into his hip, "Than hurry up," He growled "We can play more later." Horo paused staring up in wonder at the admission that this would not be the only time. The grin that Ren received from the younger male sent such happiness through him that he was sure he was not going to be able to let this man go.

Horo wasted no more time, scooting Ren farther up the table, spreading his legs so he could easily reach the desperately leaking erection. Horo hummed in happiness as he licked at the pre-cum seeping from the slit. He didn't let Ren recover from the initial shock before taking as much of Ren into his throat as he could, pinning his hips down to keep him from rocking to hard into him.

Desperate Horo pulled away, sucking on his own fingers to get them slick, before returning to lavish attention on Ren as he started to work a single digit into the older male.

Ren gasped as the feeling of Horo sucking at his cock, his fingers digging brutally into Horo's hair, crying out at each new sensation. He groaned as he felt the first finger breach his entrance, the feeling uncomfortable but not yet painful, and the continued sucking on his arousal soon distracted him enough that he did not even feel the gentle entrance and exit of the digit. Ren grimaced as he felt the second finger enter him, breathing deep to try and relax himself as Horo started scissoring his fingers, gently stretching him out

"Horo" Ren groaned, tugging at his hair, wanting the uncomfortable sensation to stop. Horo nuzzled gently at Ren's hip murmuring gentle words as he slipped the third and final finger into him. Ren gasped at the new stretching sensation, biting his lip to keep from whimpering.

"Ren" Horo murmured until Ren met his eyes, murky now from pain. Horo grinned up at him than twitched his fingers just slightly inside of Ren, causing him to arch his back and moan loudly, his hands tugging at Horo's hair for an all new reason. "Horo!" He gasped trying to push back and regain the pleasure he had just felt. Horo accommodated him, caressing the same spot again watching in pleasure as Ren started to become undone.

Pulling away from Ren Horo quickly removed his pants before rejoining him on the table, pushing his legs up so that they hooked around his arms. He grasped at Ren's hair kissing him furiously as he pushed into the older male. Ren released a pained groan into Horo's mouth but the sensation of being filled caused him to gasp in pleasure, hooking an arm around Horo's neck to draw him closer. Horo felt seared by the heat coming from Ren and it took every ounce of concentration he had to pause even for a few moments before with a lust filled groan he began to move in and out of the smaller man, gasping as the incredible sensations washing over him.

"Ren" he growled, burying his face in to his shoulder to lick and suck at the exposed skin. "Horo!" Ren moaned back, scratching and clawing at his back. With a curse Horo released one of Ren's legs letting it fall to his waist, grabbing the other he moved it so it rested comfortably on his shoulder then rested back on his heels, grabbing Ren's hips he used the new position to gain leverage, slamming into the older male.

Ren screamed, arching into the new position, crying out as Horo hit that incredible spot inside of him that caused him to let loose the most embarrassing sounds. "H-H-Ho-Horo" He stuttered, gasping and panting, his head whipping from side to side at the pleasure washing through him. "Fuck!" he cried out as heat started coiling in his stomach. "Please Horo!" Ren shouted. Horo grunted in confirmation, leaning forward to thrust erratically into the male, slamming himself repeatedly into the male.

Ren shouted out in pleasure as he came, his cum streaking over his own chest. Horo moaned as Ren's muscles clamped down on him, milking him until with a bark of pleasure he released into the older male. Horo and Ren shuddered as their orgasms washed over them, leaving them both limp. Horo slowly pulled out of Ren, slumping over the male but careful not to put his weight down in him. Ren's eyes were closed, his chest heaving with his quick breaths. Horo had time to become a bit worried before Ren's eyes opened to him, his mouth quirking into a small grin. "Stupid bastard" Ren grumbled "I guess I can trust you." Horo barked out a laugh before sweeping in for a gentle kiss. "Thanks" He murmured.


End file.
